


Helping Hands

by Hecate



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Nebula returns.





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



She waits for Nebula to come back to her. It takes over a year. 

“Sister,” Nebula says, and she is bruised all over, seems to be made of dried blood and dirty bandages. 

Gamora wants to touch her, forces herself to stand still. 

“Nebula,” Gamora replies.

“Our father is heading to earth. Your friend's home.” A pause, the attempt of a smile. “I thought you would appreciate the fight.”

It's doom and death offered in the shape of a battle, it's a war they can't win. It's her sister asking for help in the only way she knows. 

Gamora smiles.


End file.
